WRECK
by strangelyLIGHT
Summary: Gamzee Makara thought he would be able to keep himself in line, but that wasn't the case at all. He never wanted to hurt anyone... Especially him. WARNING! THIS IS A SEQUEL OF THE STORY "LOUSY" Rated Mature of drugs, violence, language, and hot homo action. Human/HighschoolStuck. NEXT UPDATE: THIS FRIDAY! I promise... u v u
1. ch1: SiMpLe ThInGs

He wasn't a virgin. Not any more. And he was fucked by the cutest, most innocent and insecure nerd that he's ever met.  
And this lousy nerd just happens to be his boyfriend.  
Well.  
How about that?

* * *

**WRECK**

* * *

Gamzee Makara woke up the next morning compacted on a couch, half wrapped in a comforter, and his arms squished underneath an "incomplete body". Carefully wiggling his appendages free with out disturbing the sleeping Taurus, he sat up and yawned. Casually, he scratched his bare torso, then realized he was pretty much naked. Now why was...?

Oh.  
_Oooohhhh_. Thats right.

Gamzee turned to the sleeping male with a grin and hugged him gently, giving a kiss to him on his plush cheek. In response, the other simply turned a bit in his sleep. A chuckle bubbled in his throat as his hand brushed through 17 year old's Mohawk lovingly, attempting to comfort him and enjoy the moment while he could.

An uncomfortable orange beam caused by the sun was blazing upon him, steaks of it slicing out between the closed curtains. The TV was still on, the main menu for Peter Pan on a tiresome loop of playing all night since they both must have fallen asleep at some point during the movie. Peering a little beyond the couch, he saw scattered pieces of popcorn and an empty bowel with a few kernels left. Though he could barely remember everything that happened last night, he could recall easily some of his favorite parts. A calming blush glowed on his cheeks as scratched his neck absent mindedly. Wow. It was great. He was with the boy he has been in love with since the beginning of the year. An actual thing! Gamzee let out a heart felt sigh at the thought and let it linger, but then beginning to take note of how intense and high the sun was, from what he could tell. It must have been at least 10 o'clock. That means its been about 9-ish hours since he was under any influence of the fluffy green drug.

With that in mind, he quietly struggled his way off the couch. He groggily found his way to Tav's room to locate his jacket. Inside its pockets would be a plastic bag of dark green herbs, a lighter, and a couple sheets of thick paper-like material. At the same time he also found his pajama pants to slip them on, since his boxers were nowhere in sight. He was a little upset that he didn't think about packing, but then again he was probably pretty fucked up to even think thaat he was going to spend the night, let alone too fucked up to really even think at all.

Taking the supplies, he navigated his way to a bathroom closing the door behind him very softly so he wouldn't take any chances of waking his partner in who was still resting on the couch. Opening a window and leaning out of it, in which he had to stand in the bathtub, he made sure the coast was clear before he prepared his delicacy. Take out a sheet of paper, put some of that green shit in there, lick and roll it up. Doing this was nearly second nature to Gamzee. Once he was finished, he took a lighter to the end of it, waited for a burn to catch, then inhaled the roll deeply. A familiar buzzing hummed in his head and a lighter feeling made him float. Sighing happily, he allowed the sensibility wash over him. Colors and sounds warped a little, but not too drastically. Gamzee knew his limitations, and besides, some of the effects weren't even that apparent anymore because he was use to the basic stuff. A bad habit, surely, but the 18 year old didn't really give two motherfucks. It made him happy and feel better, give the guy some credit. A few minutes passed of relaxing and smoking with a desire for food creeping on him until Gamzee jumped from a rapping on the bathroom door that sounded a lot louder than it should have been due to the blunt in hand.

"Uh, Gamzee?" Said a familiar voice through the door, "Are you in there?" The sudden interruption startled the nearly stoned clown, but he was able to maintain himself again.

"Yeah. Sorry bro, I'm just takin' care of some stuff." He hollered back in a calm manner.

"Are, uh," The small voice cleared its throat, "Are you smoking? As in, are you high?"

"Maaaayyyybeeee."

"Oh, Gamzee," Sighed the groggy voice from behind the door, "I'm coming in." With that, the door swung open gently and revealed Gamzee's boyfriend. This boyfriend of his would be Tavros Nitram, and boy, does Gamzee love him. Tavros was half naked, with only his boxers on and ruffled hair. Those chocolate brown eyes stared up at the equally naked other in concern. Gamzee simply smiled and climbed onto the wheel chair, straddling the other.

"Want some?" Gamzee said, pushing the joint in front of the shorter one's mouth.

"W-What?! Jesus Christ no! That stuff is terrible!"

"Aww, c'mon. Just once? It ain't that bad. And them meth commercials are way too motherfuckin' exaggerated. So please?" He pouted, leaning down to push his forehead against Tav's.

"No, Gamzee. No. I have no interest in, uh, that."

Gamzee just shrugged, straightened his back, and used his free hand to play with Tavros's mohawk.

"Geez, Gamzee, d-don't you uh, don't you know that, weed is bad for you?"

"Not as far as I'd like to think." Gamzee smiled, taking another drag and blowing it upwards.

"Hey, no! Don't blow it into my house!"

"Aw, don't worry about it! The stink ain't gonna be obvious. Not for now, at least. You can febreeze that shit or something."

"Uhg," Tavros groaned, folding his arms, "I just don't like it when you, uh, do this. It's really.. Bad for you." With the last comment, Tavros hooked his thumbs in Gamzee's pajama pants and pushed head into Gamzee's stomach. It was clear that Tavros was concerned about Gamzee, and he felt really guilty. He began to lovingly stroke Tav's hair, making as puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry, Tavrbro. But... If I don't have my dope then, well, shit'll get ugly." The Taurus only hummed in response, arms now wrapping around Gamzee's waist.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Tavros muttered. Gamzee pouted as he leaned over to set the bud down on the sink counter, then used his hands to do something better and hold the smaller one against his body.

"Sshh, it's ok. I'm alright, bro. Don't worry your cute little head. This is how I am, and you shouldn't all up and stress 'bout it."

"I can't help it," he whimpered, tone beginning to increase in urgency, "Gamzee, I know this is you, but you have to stop! You could die!" Tav snapped his head up and stared at Gamzee with eyes of all seriousness. Usually, the clown would brush off such a comment, but, this was Tavros here! How could he deny this adorable kid's request? Gamzee chewed the inside of his cheek and looked down, guilty of his habits. He chose to stay silent in response. Yet again, another sigh came from the younger teen.

"Gamzee... N-Nevermind. It's ok. I'm j-just being, a goody-two-shoe over here. Lets just, have something to eat. I'm kinda hungry." Tavros swallowed and blushed slightly at the following request, "Do you think you can make us something? You're really good at cooking. So long as you don't, uh, put anything in my food..." A grin stretched across Gamzee's face at the change of the subject.

"Of course, bro!" Gamzee scrambled out of the chair and remembered that it would be a good idea to put out the burning marijuana roll before he forgets, then dusted it off in a pile with all of his other things. Once that was settled, he nudged Tavros out of the bathroom and into the kitchen so they could figure out what to eat. Eventually, they settled on chocolate-chip banana pancakes. And since Tav had one of those giant skillets, Gamzee was going all out in size. Being the baker that he is, he once again found himself instructing Tavros to locate and pull out all the necessary ingredients.

"Uh, Gamzee? I can't.." Gamzee turns around from the refrigerator trying to find the eggs when he see Tavros was having trouble getting something from one of the top shelves, "H-Help?" He asks modestly, pointing at the bag of flower. He let out a husky chuckle as he easily reached up without even trying to grasp the large bag and set it on the counter. Mr. Makara was monstrous in height and was skinny like a twig which made him seem even taller. It amazed Tavros how tree-like he was, especially now since he's looking at him at a whole new perspective.

"Uh, sorry, thanks." Tavros says shortly, fumbling with his thumbs.

"Sorry for what, brother? Ain't nothin to be sorry for. You say that a lot." He rambled, checking the flour for the expiration date. He could have sworn the numbers were letters because of his current state of mind, but his sight came in focus when he squinted his eyes.

"Sorry, err-! Sor-!" A blazing red coming across his face, Tavros clamped his mouth his hands before he would start an endless string of 'sorry's. Gamzee laughed again, setting the bag of flour back on the counter, then taking a pinch of it to be sprinkled on Tavros. "H-Hey!" he cries, dusting the flour off his shoulder. Face scrunched up in a cute angry expression, Tavros reaches over to do the same to Gamzee, only his portion was a little larger.

Oh hell no.  
Shit just got mother fucking real all up in this bitch.  
With in seconds, Tavros and Gamzee are in a floury fight, poofs of white dirtying their hair and whatever clothes they were wearing. The house was filled with pure laughter as the two fought intensely. Eventually, both of them had a nice dusting of flour all over their body- Gamzee on the floor howling with laughter and Tavros doing the same as he wiped little beads of tears from the corners of his eyes because he was laughing so hard. Slowly, it died down and they leaned towards each other, meeting half way for a few chaste kisses; sweet and meaningful.

The rest of the day, Gamzee and Tavros got ready to go out and hang around. They went over to a little small-business town that had narrow homes and multiple antique stores. Basically, they both had an adorable, soothing date of window shopping.

The combination of those two were odd- the innocent and crippled school boy, and the dark, creepy stoner guy who looked like a Juggalo. Which he denies he is everytime someone asked. Honestly, why can't a guy act like a clown and drink Faygo without being questioned?

Either way, the two just strolled along a strip mall that looked like Eridan, the hispter king that he is, practically designed the entire place. Independent clothing lines scattered between record stores and a rare toy shop. There were also a handful of antique shops around the strip mall, and the boyfriends popped their head in nearly every store. When Tavros and Gamzee entered an antique shop, they would browse the place high and low for anything that could spark their interest as they tried to avoid breaking anything with Tavbro's bulky wheel chair. Toy shops were fun to hang out in and the two would always screw around in the place with various toys without being disrespectful to the customers around them. Gamzee stopped by a record shop to search for a certain vinyl that had some indie-rock songs but also a sore thumb of an artist: ICP. Though he always denied being apart of the obnoxious Juggalo posse, he would absent mindedly act and look like one without even trying.

Around two, they grabbed a bite to eat at a cafe, then returned to Tavros's house around 5:30ish. And Gamzee, being either a gentleman or a rich dumbass, took care of any expenses along the way of course. Finance wasn't really his concern, its not like he was doing anything with this money anyway. Aside from buying marijuana- but that's another story.

Both of them really enjoyed themselves, especially Tavros since this was his first date with a guy. This was different from all the other dates he's ever had. With girls, he had to put up some silly gentlemen act, watching what he says and what he does, trying to follow some weird sub-conscience hand book to impress whatever female he was with. But with Gamzee? He had no restraints. He could say whatever he wanted, when he wanted, and wasn't afraid of being judged or potentially messing up. Gamzee was that cool kind of laid back guy. Tavros fell in love with that quality of his.

The sun began to set behind the mountains before the two realized the sky was turning a deep periwinkle blue and the clouds refelcted a hot, gradient spectrum of reds and oranges. It was a signal that it was time for them to leave back for the house. Gamzee was a little tired of walking, so they too a short bus ride back to Tavros's place.

As the two entered the house, they were pooped. Gamzee plopped down on to the couch and leaned his head back into the comfortable cushions, allowing his eyes to fall shut. As he did so, he heard Tavros squirm out of his wheel chair, then felt a familiar pressure on his lap. It was Tavros's head.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." Tav chuckled. Then Gamzee looked down at the cripple with a frown and a blush.

"Better than last night?" He questioned in genuine concern. Tavros turned the same color as the teen and looked around before answering.

"Uh, w-well, no I mean," he swallowed, "I loved, last night, more than anything. And not just the, uh, c-certain parts, but- all of it, y'know?" Tavros fumbled with his fingers and looked straight into the purple irises of Gamzee. Giving a warm look without even smiling found relief in the words, his hand folllowed by wrappinh around Tav's face, and the other responded by nuzzling into his palm. Quietly and gracefully, Gamzee leaned down and kiss those adorable lips, caressing the back of his head. Tavros wrapped his arms around the stoners neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments of smooching and such, Gamzee pulled away and chuckled.

He was so happy.  
He was just so damn happy.

Tavros grinned as he brushed his fingers through the murky dyed hair. He stopped when he saw the roots that were... Golden? What?

"Gamzee? You're... You're blonde?" Tavros asked, sitting up to squirm around and look closer. Gamzee just twisted his mouth to the side.

"Yeeeaaah? So?" He puckered his lips at this last word.

"I-I thought you were, I dunno, a brunette or something!"

"Nah. I just all up and dye m'hair a lot." He nodded, "Why? My roots showin or something like that? Shit-" he pulled out his iPhone, that he probably didn't need in the first place, and used the camera feature to examine his hair. Tugging his strands upwards, Gamzee saw the obvious inch of blonde that faded from his locks. He sighed and hunched his back, mumbling, "I need to dye my hair again."

"But," Tavros sucked his lips in, then continued, "But you look good with blonde hair." At the comment, Gamzee snapped up with a slight shocked and skeptical face.

"You think? I always hated it. Thought it looked weird." He grumbled, tossing his hair to the side.

"No, I really like it. You, uh, y-you look..." Another hard swallow came from Tav's throat, "Hot." He stated shortly. A flourishing red filled Gamzee's cheeks, and his eyes widened, along with his smile.

"Think so?"

"Y-Yeah."

At the confirmation, Gamzee grinned and hugged the smaller body. "Ok, I'll let my hair grow out. Not like I already was, but like, when its long enough- I'll cut off the purple."

"Wha? You don't have to! For, me, that is.."

"I'll do anything for you, Tavbro. 'Cause I love you!" He said bluntly, giving another squeeze on Tavros. Succumbing to Gamzee's joy, the Hispanic teen said,

"I-I love you, too."

And just like that, the two were off to a beautiful start. Their relationship so perfect, it was as if God *cough Hussie cough* himself had arranged it in the stars. They were perfect. And everything in that moment was perfect. Beautiful like a glass figure that gleamed in the sunlight.

But let's not forget-

glass breaks very easily.


	2. ch2: AsTrOnAuT

Sunday night, he had to go home. Tavros asked him if he was going to be ok, but he lied and said he'll be fine. He knew what was waiting for him when he returned, and he was going to have to grin and bare it. Without showing any emotion of fear, he collected his items that wound up scattered amongst the house, one last sincere make out session, and the he was gone from the house.

He trudged his way back to his house, noting that it was starting to become colder and the leaves were changing colors. The wind blew gently, pushing Gamzee's hair out of the way that revealed his bare face since he still didn't have any make-up. He wasn't too sure if he was comfortable with showing his face just yet, so he pulled over his hoodie and adjusted his deep purple locks to plaster on his forehead. It was beautiful, how the leaves contrasted against the blue-gray sky. The pumpkin oranges, the vibrant yellows, the humble reds, and darkchocolate browns.

MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS.

Walking a little longer than he remembered the trip to be, he finally reached home. And by home, he meant _mansion_. Gamzee had the life that every kid ever wanted- drugs, money, and all the freedom you could ask for. At least, that's how it is until his dad comes into the picture.

Gamzee's father was known for being a cruise ship captain of the biggest floater that has been built- _The Capriconus._ Because of such an occupation, he's paid up to almost $100,000 in salary and doesn't have to keep up much of a reputation for the media unless he fucks up somehow. Of course, he never does falter when he's out at sea, but when he's at home attempting to be a parent, that another story.

As Gamzee crossed the stretching green lawn with his long legs and approached the stately house that was a dull indigo, he saw that his dads car was still parked in the driveway.

Oh God.

Taking a deep breath, Gamzee quickly walked over to the front doors, unlocked them silently and went inside the mansion. The house was uncomfortably dark. Even the blurry sunlight that filtered through the windows weren't enough to light up an entire room. The foyer that was typically lit up to make an impression on those who entered, but as of right now, it was completely dark. It was as if not a single light was turned on in the entire home. This made Gamzee even more paranoid. Dashing his way up the marble stairs of the foyer, he wasn't sure where to be looking for his father. He didn't dare make a noise creeping up to his room, and was terrified of being caught. Either way, he was able to make his was back into his room without being noticed, as far as he was concerned.

Locking his door, he let out a sigh of relief and slid against the wooden door with his back. His neck gave in and allowed his head to dangle, dark locks bounding in front of his face from the sudden drop. His room was darker than the foyer with only one window, and it was shut closed with the blinds turned flat on top of each other, and an necessary curtain to insure even more darkness. The floor- no- the entire room was a mess. Liters of faygo scattered everywhere, some piled up in various pie tins that stacked on top of each other on his computer desk, or have been knocked off on to the ground. A giant pile of horns was shooed into a corner because once when he wanted to purchase 12 horns for a school project, he ended up ordering 12 dozen. What? He was high! And besides, they're pretty comfortable to lay around in. But he couldn't do that right now, it would give away the fact that he was home. Carefully tip-toeing over some juggling clubs that he practices with sometimes, he jumped into your bed and tuck himself into the farthest corner of the mattress away from the door.

Though he tried hard to not be noticed, he already knew that he was. His father was like that, surprisingly enough, with hawk senses that were on 24/7. Well, one would guess sharp senses were required when you steer around a giant luxury ship. The house stood in an eerie silence for a few calming moment, but that atmosphere instantly broke when heard a door down the hallway crack open.

It was the master bedroom.  
Gamzee prepared himself as he curled himself tighter against the wall, trying find his phone that he recalls tossing on his bed at some point. He found the apple device and the indigo skull candy buds.

There were heavy foot steps dragging along the glossed wooden floor.  
He plugs in his ear buds.

The foot steps stop at the bedroom door that belonged to the young adult.  
He shoves in the rubbed ends of the headphones correctly into his head, trying to hurry himself before he hears-

"**GAMZEE**?" Shouted a growly voice, a clear drunk tone was present. "WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, _**SON**_?"  
Dammit.  
He wasn't fast enough.

His Father has obviously forgotten all that's happened the day previous, and a female giggle followed after the dominant demand.  
So he had company over, too.  
That wasn't surprising.

Gamzee didn't want to respond, it's not too hard to guess what would happen if he did. It would just be safer to keep quiet and pretend nothing is happening. Using his thumb to scroll through various band names, he began listening to some random rap group, blasting the music obnoxiously loud to keep out any disturbing voices. Although, the bumps that rippled from his door through out the room met the same rhythm as Gamzee's heart beat, inconsistent, erratic, and disturbingly strong. It was that of his father using his fist to bang against the door, thinking it'll open with him just doing the simple action.

Casually, he prepared another hemp without giving too shits about his father, and lit it up like a Christmas tree. A red glow was dimmed in the darkness as he inhaled the herb filled roll. The pleasant buzzing returned more powerful, and the music in his ears began to waver and shift in pitch.

This is how he had to live through his life ever since he got old enough to understand what was going on around him.

When he was younger, when he didn't quite get it yet, he would always wait for his dad to come home. Sit by the door in a curled ball, his caretaker trying to make Gamzee smile, but would ultimately fail. Gamzee loved his dad, and he still does, but now that he realizes what kind of person he is, he's just terrified of him. Gamzee wants to love his dad, but that fact that his love he requited, he's not sure what to do anymore. All he can do is ride it out, wait until he leaves, and wait until he comes back again.

* * *

It was weird going back to school, considering the fact that Tavros and Gamzee were actually now a thing. He was actually fairly awkward about it because they didn't exactly work out the details of their relationship.

Tavros felt tense as he wheeled himself into the school, trying to hide himself in a pull over sweater that was two times too big. Shoulder perked up to bury his face in the pull over and only fingers peering out from the sleeves, Tavros had basically hidden himself and is a moving ball of nothing, or at least, that's how he'd like to think of it. He began to become paranoid, thinking that maybe this weekend was an emotional fling? Maybe it was all the spur of the moment and Gamzee will completely forget it ever happened? Dumb shit like that buzzed around his head as he spaciously rolled the hallways, which cause him to idiotically run into someone.

"Oh! Uh, I-I'm sorry! I wasn't.." Tavros's eyes met with the others, realizing who's it was.

"Hiiiiiiii Taaaavroooos!" Chimed the familiar voice. Although the two had a resolution, Tavros was still automatically terrified by her.

"Oh, h-hey Vriska..." His eyes darted nervously between the ground and the tall scene girl.

"What is going ON?" She smirked, slapping his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Nothing, uh, really. I was trying to..." Tavros stopped and thinked. What WAS he trying to do? Usually he would scale the building to find Gamzee but... Oh god he was too nervous now!

"Trying to what?" She puckered her lips as she looked down at the cripple.

"... Nothing."

"Good!" She grinned.

"Wait, why?"

"Because you're coming with me!" Vriska immediately went behind Tavros and started pushing him down a hallway.

"Hold on, where are, uh, we going?" He panicked.

"Gaming club."

"What?"

And gaming club it was. Vriska had pushed Tavros down a couple of hallways and into a room that he hadn't been in yet, even if he was a senior. Inside, Aradia, Terezi, and Nepeta were sitting on one side of the table and Eridan was on the other, sitting with his arms folded and head high.

"W'Well there you are, w'wewe been w'waitin for ya." Eridan voiced. Aradia was shuffling some cards and Nepeta was setting up some sort of board game.

"Wait, is this role play games? Because I am, not very good, with this sort of thing." Tavros paced.

"Oh come oooooonnn Nitram! This is fun stuff! And! I think you'd reeeaaaaally like it! You can make your own character and eeeveerrrything!" Tavros was still unsure, so he looked at Nepeta who he knows role plays like it was first nature. She nodded eagerly, happy that another one of her 'furrends' are joining her in something she does so passionately.

"Yes! You should defurently join us! It'll be so meow-some!" She then leaned in and whispered, "But don't tell Equius I'm here, he gets puretty furious when I do this." Tavros wasn't sure what to make of this, and it was even more awkward with Aradia in the room knowing their relationship was long abandoned.

"C'mon, Tav-baby!" Vriska urged. Giving up, Tavros sighed and gave a small smile, nodding in agreement.

"O-Okay. What are, we playing?"

"Flarp."

The group took a good 10 or so minutes explaining rules and such to the newbie, and another 10 helping him create a character as they showed him what classes were and such. Tavros hated to admit it, but he was glad that Vriska dragged him into this club because he eneded up having a lot of fun! And after that, it was official that Tavros was going to become a regular player of Flarp. He didn't realize how much fun it was to hang out with Vriska now that they settled their differences. As to Vriska's feelings, he wasn't too sure what happened to that. Hopefully they've been diminished. But... He guess he didn't mind.

Tavros didn't see Gamzee during open hour, and he didn't think too much of it. But then he became worried when the clown didn't show to Math...  
Or English...  
Or home economics!

Oh man, he probably bailed because he didn't want to deal with Tavros,_ dammit_ he knew that it wasn't real! Well, ok,_ maybe_ he's overreacting and drawing lines that shouldn't even be there. But he was still worried.

The morning was slow as Tavros eagerly watched the clock in every class, and would always consistently glance at the door, hoping maybe that goofy Juggalo would stumble in with that comforting smile that Tavros was far too familiar with. But all he could feel was utter anxiety when lunch rolled around. So he tried his best to act normal in front of everyone, and he was able to keep up the illusion for a while. He decided it would be safe to wait until he sees Gamzee so they could talk. The group of friends merrily returning to their normal spot on the hill outside of the school, Tavros wheeled and followed, keeping quite for most of the time.

But his constant glancing in different direction Gamzee could possibly come from paid off. A large grin began to grow on his face as he saw a familiar figure waddling towards the group. However, as he closed in, more detail it was becoming obvious the lanky mle's current state.

No.  
Please no.

This is the last thing Tavros wanted.

* * *

Gamzee was able to ride out the storm that is his father long enough his father to finally wrap up his things and leave. Once again, the teen was alone.

Like he always has been.  
And god dammit, this time, he just couldn't fucking stand it.  
With that in mind, the clown decided that tonight, he was going to get fucked up all up in his motherfucking head.

Bongs, blunts, and baked weed goods were his company for the evening, and he didn't get a wink of sleep. Instead, he stayed up until 4:20ish in the morning then finally crashed. He woke up and saw that the clock said 10:52. A curse barked out of his throat as he sluggishly collected himself to leave for school. Mind still foggy, he decided it was a good idea to smoke another blunt before he went on campus. It was, from what his memory can savor, about lunch time. SO he struggled his way to find the normal spot where they would all hang out, avoiding any adults of the building.

Through some sort of miracle, Gamzee found his destination, seeing all of his friends through the filter of the drug. He couldn't tell the faces and the voices sounded strange to him, but it's alright, he was there and he was happy as fuck. Through dilated eyes, something caught his sight.

wHoA, WhO'S ThAt MoThErFuCkEr? Oh YeAh! ThAt's mY MoThErFuCkInG BoYfRiEnD.

In steady and uncoordinated steps, he made his way towards the group who already knew his current state and brushed it off far too casually. But that didn't stop Gamzee from trying to navigate his way towards the paralyzed male.

"G-Gamzee?" Said a cute little voice he recalls hearing before.

"Taaavvbroo! My wickedest brother! How's it motherfucking going?" His voice dragged, flopping himself across Tavros's arms of his heel chair, causing the 17 year old to flinch back.

"Oh great, that Juggalo bastard is back high as ever." Karkat shouted from the other end of the friend group.

"Fuck yeah, brother." He grumbled happily into Tavros's lap. Lifting his messy bed-head, clown make-up slightly smeared on the other's jeans, he turned to smile at Tavros. "Sup, cutie." Automatically, Tav turned a crimson color.

"Gamzee, no! Get off, you're not, uh, exactly stable right now!" The nervous voice squeaked, trying to create a space between the two. The clown just laughed and adjusted his position to straddle Tavros. Everyone was just discreetly staring at the two's interactions, unsure of what exactly was going on between the two. The way Gamzee was staring at Tavros and how he was reacting, there was some obvious chemistry.

"I'm all sorts'a right in my motherfucking head. You just need to all up and chill your self, brother." Awkwardly, he took his tongue underneath Tav's jawline which him to squeak and shiver obnoxiously. This also made Nepeta grin wider, realizing what was happening. But she wasn't the only one who was getting it. Karkat's eyes grew the size of the moon witnessing what one of his best friends was doing to poor Tavros.

"Oh my fucking God. Gamzee- stop- you're scaring Tavros." Karkat groaned, face palming himself as he turned away not to watch. "Actually- quite frankly, you're scaring me and every body else here, what the fuck are you even trying to accomplish? Hello? Are you even listening?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Terezi asked in a scratchy voice that sounded almost pubescent.  
"Stoner McGee is getting it on here with wheels." Karkat said in a rather blunt tone. Terezi made a noise of understanding and then giggled promptly after.

"G-Gamzee, please, hold on that's unsanitary! I-I'm not really, ok with this...!" Another laughter was let out of the dazed clown, and then he whispered sensually to only where Tavros could hear,

"You sure liked it this weekend, motherfucker."

"Oh my _God_!" Tavros then pushed Gamzee's face away from his ear, pushing his palm hard against the other's chin, but that didn't stop the crazed Juggalo. Simply, he pulled the skinny arm away and dipped in too kiss the crippled teen. A muffled hum came from Tavros at the unexpected gesture.  
Everyone's eyes widened, surprised, but after some analyzing they all agreed that it totally made sense. Though each reaction was a little different from one anothers. Gamzee didn't even realize what he had gotten himself into as he firmled pressed their lips together. But Tavros was fully aware. Gamzee felt deserate nudges on his chest to push him off and easily detached himself to stare at a rather flustered Taurus.

"W-What the hell, Gamzee!" Tavros cried as soon as his lips were free from the kiss, which sounded like a distant echo to the pothead. With his lanky arms, Tavros shoved Gamzee off of his lap in which the other complied by rolling happily on the nearly dead grass, and his mind went blurry after that. He became far too fascinated with the dead blades of green and wanted find something to eat.

Tavros's face was well buried in his palms in embarrassment. So many things were revealed at one damn moment in the worst way possible and Tav was no less than ashamed by it. As Gamzee was off in a corner happily eating two slices of pizza, dozing off between bites, everyone in the friend group practically interrogated Tavros of information.

* * *

"So, Tavros, mind informing us as to what the fuck just happened?" Karkat demanded in a sarcastically calm tone.

"Uh, well, I guess so, yeah." Tavros stumbled on his words as the group surrounded him like mother goose. A long, PG rated nutshell story was told to the sincerely interested group as the cripple explained everything that was going on between the two. There were questions at the end from Nepeta to satisfy her pairing craves, some from the rest of the friends, but not everything was answered when the bell sounded. Tavros nervously looked back at Gamzee who appeared to be drooling all over his shirt because he was asleep, unsure of what to do of his official companion. He glanced around desperately, trying to come up with some sort of plan for him, but Karkat came to rescue the flustered boy.

"Don't worry about shit face over there, I don't think he can handle school for the rest of the day, and I got the next couple of hours off. I'll take him home or something and see that he'll be alright."

"Oh, uh, ok." Nitram stuttered. He's never seen this side of Karkat. It was far more caring than his normal bad-attitude. Though his natural grunty tone was still present, it was also clear that Karkat was use to taking care of Gam whenever he was in a state like this. Slight jealously was apparent in your heart again, just as it was before when you didn't even know Mr. Makara. Tavros was fully aware that Karkat and Gamzee were best friends, so he had to admit that their relationship was still somehow stronger than his own with the male. A heavy sigh was let out as he wheeled himself to his next class as the thought lingered int he back of his mind.

Tavros needed to get his shit together. And by shit, he was referring to his boyfriend. In order to do that, he only had one thing on his mind.  
Now he just needed to muster up the courage to actually do it.

Oh dear.


	3. ch3: SmOoTh SaIlInG

There was a constant humming, a vibration that gently bounced his entire body as he was curled into a little ball and a comforting warmth beamed a top of himself. However, it was dark so he only listened, felt, and smelled his environment. This meant he was most likely sleeping because a sublte wave of tiredness washed over him, but it was a tiredness that was interrupted by his current state so the seemingly short nap would have to suffice. Gamzee doesn't remember how he got like this and where he is, but he isn't opening his eyes anytime soon, even if he couldn't fall back asleep.

But eventually, his lids decide that they would flutter open to look around his new location. The first thing he got was a face full of hot, blindingly bright sunlight. At that, his eyes shut quickly again because it caused a throbbing pain on both sides of his temples.

Let's try that again, shall we?

Once again, his eyes dared to open and adjust to the brightness, figures around him slowly taking form. A windshield... cushioned seat... He was in a car. But after one second, he recognized this was Karkat's pickup truck, and the owner himself was to his left with his eyes glued to the road and hands firmly gripping on the black leather steering wheel. Gamzee found out that he was lying down in the cushioned seat, so he decided to slowly prop himself up to sit correctly. Karkat noticed he was up, but didn't look over. He brought his fist to the corners of his eyes, rubbing out whatever crap that had accumulated there when he was asleep. After that, his gaze lazily fell onto the window, watching trees and houses pass by.

"That was a hell of a stunt you pulled back there." Karkat growled, finally. The teen only responded by turning to look at his friend. The cancer's shaggy black hair was a mess, but was perfectly arranged to look attractive, and his peachy colored skin contrasted against the raven locks. He still was looking at the road with that grimacing face of his that never seemed to fade completely.

"I mean, I knew you were gay, but holy FUCK I never would have thought you had a thing for Tavros, of all people! You could've at least told me about it, man. I'm not one to judge but, c'mon, we're best pals." Gamzee's eyebrows knitted in confusion, still staring at Karkat. His cardinal colored eyes took a quick glance at Gamzee to see his full puzzled expression.  
"You don't even remember, do you?"

"Remember what, best friend?"

"Oh my fucking god." Karkat rolled his eyes. "You fucking kissed Tavros in front of everyone, doofus!" The words stabbed into Gamzee, his eyes widening and mouth parted slightly from what he just heard. He wanted to say 'What?' or 'How?' or something like that, but he really couldn't because he literally has no recollection of ever doing so. "He had to shove your sorry stoned ass off of him because you were climbing all over the poor kid like a fucking jungle gym! And then the guy was left alone to tend to the group to explain what the fuck was going on between you two." Karkat ranted, still not looking at Gamzee. He let out a frustrated sigh as Gamzee fumbled with his fingers, looking down at his knuckles trying the figure out what the hell possessed him to do that. No. Wait. He didn't have to think. Because he already knew what was fucking him up and he really didn't want to admit it right now.

"So you have some apologizing to do. To everyone. Especially Tavros." His snarly voice concluded, glancing at Gamzee for some sort of reaction. The clown felt a little guilty doing all that whack shit in front of everyone, and especially when he was baked like a motherfucking pie. His emoitons weren't well concealed and Karkat could tell that his buddy was down in the dumps.

"Look man, I know you make some mistakes, but you of all people know this was one that kind of got out of hand, and hurt some feelings. Tavros was pretty fucking humiliated after that. Didn't really seem like the best way of coming out to all of your closest friends." The male lectured, knowing whether he intended to offend Gamzee or not. "Just saying."  
The houses that flew by the window dramatically increased in quality when Karkat took a turn. They were both entering Gamzee's neighborhood.  
"Where are you taking me?" Gamzee finally asked, realizing where they were.  
"Home. I'm pretty sure that you're too fucked in the head to take the rest of the day. Right?"  
"Guess."  
"Hmn."  
And with that, the rest of the drive was silent and it was within minutes that Karkat reached Gamzee's estate. As he parked the red pick up, he killed his engine and stared at the juggalo with eyes of concern. All Gamzee could do was stare out the window, trying to think of ways to fix what he's done, even if he's still a little buzzed from the previous amount of weed intake.

"Hey," Karkat muttered, getting Makara's attention, "If you need my help, you know I'm here for you." Though his words were simple, Gamzee took them to heart. He nodded solemnly and flashed that typical smile. A lopsided grin was given in return by Karkat. After a brief bro-hug, Gamzee wobbled out of the car. He had some thinking to do.

The day was later now, and Gamzee was still pacing around the room, still waiting for the effects of the drug to ware off, but trying to figure out a solution to his problem. It was around 7:00 when he got a call from the last person he was exactly prepared to talk to. Hesitantly, he reached over to his phone and answered it.

"Heeey, Tavbrooo, what's goin' on motherfucker?" He chuckled nervously.

"G-Gamzee.. We need to, uh, talk." The 18 year old went silent, dreading the combination of those words.

"Yeah. Ok."

"Will you be able, to swing by later tonight? I mean, I guess you could sneak in, through my window. You know, when my mom is asleep, and stuff." Tavros stumbled on the other line.

"Sure, brother. I'll all up and drop by 'round midnight. That cool?"

"Y-Yeah." And with that, the line on the other end went dead with a click. A giant pit began to develop in Gamzee's stomach as he paced about, trying to figure out what ways he could apologize, allowing paranoia to take over his mind.

Midnight fell and Gamzee was walking up to Tavros's window, a painful anxiety surging through his body. He was probably shaking in his obnoxiously puffy skater shoes as he raised a knuckle to knock at the glass window gently. Wringing his hands together, he waited until the pane slid open and he was greeted by his boyfriend.

"Uh, hey there brother." Gamzee muttered, attempting to keep a smile on his face.

"Hi Gamzee." He voiced apathetically, "One sec."

Within a few seconds, Tavros wedged and knife between the screen and popped it out, allowing Gamzee to crawl in. The lanky teen stood awkwardly as Tav shut the window and turned on a light so they could see each other. Tavros was just in a shirt and some sweat pants that were knotted at the bottom due to lack of limbs. It was clear on the 17 year old's face that he's been stressing too, and Gamzee wasn't sure he should be relieved by the mutal stress levels, or he should be worried that Tavros working up and an anxious storm. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they both attempted to identify the elephant in the room as best they could. Gamzee parted his lips to say something, but was finally interrupted with,

"D-Do you always do this?"

"Uh, do what?" He asked stupidly.

"Are you always this... O-Obsessed? With your, uh, drug habit?"

"Oh," oh god not this talk, "I, uh, I don't..?" Gamzee's eyes widened as the pupils darted about nervously, trying to see if there was some easy answer written on the walls.

"Gamzee, it's ok. I'm not... I'm not mad." Tavros said calmly. Gamzee couldn't tell if the cripple was trying to suppress his anger or his tears. But the words did make him feel a little more relieved.

"It's important to me." Gamzee said shortly, eyes shooting to the ground. Another silence.

"I thought you would, have been done with his whole habit, after the thing with your dad."

"Pft, no. This shit keeps me intact. Keeps me from all up and goin' into like, I dunno- rage mode or somethin like that." Gamzee shrugged nonchalantly. "S'like a medicine I guess. I'm calm when I'm on it, and a lot happier than I am when I'm sober."

"But what happened today-"

"-Was when I had too much for my own damn pleasure. And I am sorry. I really am. I know you weren't exactly out of the closet, hell, you weren't even in the closet to begin with in the first place, were you?" Gamzee joked.

Tavros only shook his head in response, and Gamzee swallowed hard. He walked over and kneeled down in front of Tavros, looking at him in the most sincere way possible as he grabbed reassuringly onto the other's hand.

"I am so sorry." He paced. "If I could make it up, I would, but I'm not sure what I can do."

Tavros sucked in his lips as he looked at Gamzee with his lids half open. "It would be nice," the other started, "I-I-If we told everyone properly. You know. That we're, uh, dating."

"Yeah!" Gamzee quickly agreed with a grin, "Yeah a'course I'll tell everyone! Hell, I'll tell the entire damn world that I'm with you, Tavbro! Because I love it! I love you!" Gamzee was head deep in puppy love with Tavros, there's not doubt about it.

"R-R-Really?" Tav said with a stuttering eagerness, "I l-love you too, Gamzee."

"Wicked awesome, bro!" The clown said happily, relief cooling his heavy heart and his racing blood. And so, the night ended in a heated, sloppy fondling session. Gamzee ended up spending the night, but had to leave before Tavros- more importantly his mother- woke up.

* * *

Tuesday was a lot better. Gamzee and Tavros were able to sort their situation with the crew, explaining everything (well not everything) that lead up to them being like this.  
It was simple for a long time.

For a few months, they were able to act like normal boyfriends.  
They went out on dates, went to local concerts, hung out mostly at Gamzee's house since his Dad hasn't been there since the last incident, rap battles, sleepovers. Both of them were able to act like a normal couple at school and in public without any sort of disturbance. Not only were they lovers, they were best friends.

As far as the two were concerned, it was smooth sailing after that.

Everything was quiet and both of the boys hoped that it would stay that way.

But then, life decides to disagree with the peace.


	4. ch4: UNFINISHED FINAL

Hey guys,

So I know there are a lot of people on here who enjoyed my story 'LOUSY' and is currently following 'WRECK'.  
Well, I am sorry to say that I have officially lost all motivation to finish that story.

I am REALLY REALLY sorry guys.

A lot has happened between when I started the sequel up and I've basically ditched the idea I originally had for the story, and lost all driving motivation to finish it.

The sequel never really had that good of a story line and would have required me to write a third one with an even WORSE story line.  
Believe me when I this was a very very cheesy story and none of you would have liked it.

I WILL be posting the unfinished chapter to officially announce it, but keep in mind I will not polish or edit it whatsoever. At the end of the chapter I will explain what the plan was for the story to no leave it hanging for the curious guys, but that's all.  
But I am sorry to say,

I will** no longer** be continuing the story..  
I'm sure I'll lose some followers and watchers and whoever the heck was interested in me because of the story.

_Again, I am truly sorry.._

_-SL_

* * *

Snow was everywhere. Caked onto the ground, dusted onto dead branches and inbetween the needles of a pine tree. It all gently sprinkled from the thick gray clouds above that only provided a bleak light that claimed to be the sun, adding on to whatever snow had already accumulated. That's what Tavros saw as he was plowed through the thin sheet of new snow that lied upon the sidewalk, a rubber crunch murmuring out of it as it was condensed with the weight of his wheel chair, and the taller fellow who pushed him.

"Gamzee, uh, I've never, been to a party, before." Tavros paced as he spoke between the warmth of his scarf, hoping he enunciated well he enough. "I usually spend New Years, at home."

"D'aah, I wouldn't worry about it, man. Eridan usually throws pretty kick ass parties, I'm pretty su'prised you neva went to one. 'Specially since you, like, live by him 'nd all." Gamzee reassured. That's right, they were headed to Eridans house to celebrate New Years.

As previously mentioned, they've had a pretty smooth relationship. Everything has been working out well, and even telling Tavros's mom was pretty easy. But Tav was a little offended when she said she wasn't surprised he was interested in men.

Nonetheless, they were still happy. They've learned each other's quirks, their likes and dislikes. Such as how Gamzee and Tavros would go on long walks, and sometimes Tavros would fall asleep and Gamzee would wheel him back home. Or the fact that Tavros and Gamzee would always have these ridiculous slam-poetry sessions about the dumbest things. One time, they even did a rhyme on cats, and they got so into it that they came pretty damn close to buying a cat for no reason.

They would always do dumb stuff like that, because they're such a dorky couple, and they do dorky things like celebrate New Years at the rich kid's house, which- similar to Gamzee's place- was pretty much a mansion.

But wait, doesn't Eridan and Tavros live in the same neighborhood? Yeah that's the thing- it's one of those weird ass neighborhoods when one second, you're in a boring old middle class suburbia, and then bam- stuck up rich people houses.

Speaking of those type of homes, Gamzee and Tavros had finally arrived at Eridan's house. They weren't even halfway to the door when they could feel the base of the blaring pop music pounding through the paved walkway. There were a few of people out in the front yard, plastered over each other with alcohol and hormones lingering in the air.

Oh God, it was going to be one of those parties...

Tavros has only ever heard of 'ragers' like these and how amazing they were when they happened, but all the drama that would always soon follow after never sounded good. Tav was no less than intimidated by this large crowd of rowdy high schoolers and probably even older members. But Gamzee seemed pretty casual about this kind of thing. Although, he was a little surprised that Eridan was throwing a party like this. He knew that Eridan was popular, but he didn't know that he knew this many people.

As they reached the door, the music was more clear and hell of a lot louder, and so was the strength of alcohol with a hint of marijuana.

Oh fuck. This was not the environment Tavros was use to.

Gamzee pushed hard on the doorbell as Tavros fiddled awkwardly in his chair, eyes glued to his battling thumbs that stood above his balled fists. Within seconds, the large and overly designed flung open to a very welcoming grin of Eridan.

"Ma-ka-raaaaa!" Eridan dragged out, his chestnut hair stepping out of line from his usual hair style. In fact, he looked really different from what he would usually look like. He sported a pair of white sunglasses that had the Aquarius symbol smack dab in the middle of the dark lenses, which totally didn't make much sense. Tight black pants seemed pretty expected, however the purple fishnet tank top was really awkward because you could practically see his bare torso and his- holy shit- his pieces nipples.

...Ok.

That uh,

That's really awkward.

"Hey there brother, what's all up and happenin?" Gamzee greeted. It's as if these situations don't freak him out at all! In response, Eridan spread his arms up and shouted,

"I'm happenin' that's w'what!" He grinned. Tavros now noticed that Eridan had a bottle of Jack Whiskey in one of his hands, which immediately after the statement went to his lips. "C'mon in, w'we only hawe a few'w more hours a this year. Might as w'well party our asses off." He said casually, although he had to shout slightly in order for his words to make it through the music.

With that invitation, the both of them entered the house of laughing teens and young adults, with some shouting echoing in the background. It was hard for Tavros to wedge through the thick crowd of smacking lips and creeping hands that were immediately interrupted by the intrusion of a kid in a /wheelchair/. Tav knew that he was no less than an annoyance. Gamzee, being the intelligent stoner he is, noticed that problem quickly and came up with a solution. Without Tavros's permission, he grabbed him under his arms, raided him up, and snuggly placed him ontop of his shoulders. Tavros squeaked in surprised of his new location, attempting to balance himself. From his new perspective, he could see right over the crowd. There were girls that were barely dressed with guys pressing themselves rough and hard against any side they could get. Red cups of god knows what splashing between lips and people's hair, shirts being randomly ripped off for no reason, and genders of all kinds pushed off into every random corner making out.

"Oh Jesus Christ. This is going to be a long night." Tavros sighed, fingers running through his aisle of hair.

"C'mon Tavbro, I think Karkat is over here!" Gamzee said over the boisterous crowd. Without warning, Gamzee charged his way to a desperate wing of the house, something that seemed to be a lounge/library. The clown opened the room where its lights were off, only to be dimly lighted by Christmas lights that hung around the perimeter of the ceiling. The room was thick with smoke that was hopefully just from cigarettes, forcing Tavros to squint through and see if there were any familiar faces as Gamzee waddled himself and the cripple over to one of the couches on the left side. He plopped Tavros down first then sat down next to him, leaning his head on Tav's shoulder. He really didn't think of it since he was too busy trying to figure who he knows. A recognized voice popped up from a person on the couch perpendicular to them.

"Took you long enough. The party started like, two hours ago." Karkat remarked as he took another sip of his drink. Tavros secretly hopes it's just soda or something.

"Sorry brother, we all up and lost track of time 'nd shit." Gamzee shrugged, dragging himself over Tavros to get a closer look at Karkat.

"You lose track of everything, dipshit." Gamzee only laughed at the insult, causing Karkat to roll his eyes. "Anyway. Tavros? How've you been?" His dark crimson eyes met with the golden irises of Tavros.

"Uh, I've been good." He said automatically, and Karkat only nodded in response.

"You and uh, Viloent J here been having yourself a dandy little apple pie relationship?"

"Hey, yo, fuck you man." Gamzee grimaced.

"Uh," wHO THE HECK, iS VIOLENT J?, "Yeah, I-I guess so?" Tavros answered nervously, playing with his thumbs on top of Gamzee's back.

"Good." Gamzee and Karkat started having a bit of an argument on the name calling when Tavros decided to tune out. To be honest, he really didn't think that they had this so proclaimed 'apple pie' relationship. Things with Gamzee have been happy but... Stressful. Not because they get in fights or anything like that. It's just hard for Tavros to see him still consume the amount of weed that he does. Through his baking, through blunts, all of that made Tavros sick to his stomach with worry and disgust. But every time Tav tries to bring it up as an issue, Gamzee immediately gets antsy and defensive, trying everything he can to keep his precious habit in tact.

Well that's all going to change. Tavros is going to make sure of it.

The next half an hour was spent as predicted. Mostly Gamzee and Karkat talking, drinking was involved at some point(in which Gamzee tried to push alcohol onto Tavros but he refused). Eventually Terezi joined then causing Karkat to tense up a little, but she cuddled up next to the grumpy teen to show that she acknowledges how he feels. It's not like it was something anyone could miss. But after a little while of just chatting, Terezi came up with an idea.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" The blind girl exclaimed out of the blue.

"A.. Game? Like what, fucking pin the tail on the ugly ass donkey?" Karkat remarked.

"Oh, shut up Mister Grumpy Pants. We should play spin the bottle!"

"What?" Tavros immediately responded, worry and confusion in his tone.

"Awh, hell yeah! That's a motherfuckin' sweet idea sister! We could go get Eridan and Feferi on this, too!" Gamzee added with an eager nod of his head.

"Wait, when did, Feferi ever get here?" Tavros interjected.

"Dude, Eridan always invite Feferi to whatever grave shit party he has, and she's too damn nice to say no." Karkat informed with an eye roll. "Anyway, I'll go get them. I'm sure if I find Eridan, I'll find Feferi since that's the only person that candy haired douche ever talks to." And with that, Karkat got up and took off to find the two. Then Tavros looked back to Terezi who was thing hard about something.

"Now all we need is a bottle."

Gamzee then made a noise to get everyone's attention as he reached for his beer bottle, chugging it down within seconds.

"Here ya go. This'll do, won't it?" He offered blithefully, shoving the bottle into Terezi's hands. She feeled it for shape and weight, then a smile of approval came across her face.

"This'll do just fine!" She screeched happily. "C'mere!" The blind female scrambled to the floor and ordered the two to form a circle wide enough to fit three other people. Gamzee sat across from Terezi and Tavros was adjusted next to him.

Tavros wanted to say, 'Wouldn't it be hard for Terezi do this since she's blind?' But he's not that rude, so he sat quietly to himself and instead said,

"G-Gamzee, uh, I've never really, played this before?" Gamzee let out a throaty laugh as he tossed his arms around Tavros.

"Chillax my brother, it ain't too hard to do. Just a little kissin' is all." His lips then directly went to his ear and whispered so only he could hear, "And I know damn motherfucking well you don't have a problem with that." And he ended it with a nip of his ear. Tavros squirmed awkwardly and pushed him away.

"Please don't do that." He murmured flatly, only to get a laugh in response. Tavros folded his arms stubbornly with a pouted lip, but Gamzee planted a fury of kisses on the Taurus's neck, forcing him out of his mood. He was bubbling giggled in seconds as Gamzee rasberried his neck. Finally giving in, Tavros gave Gamzee a chaste and modest kiss.

**Eventually Karkat returned with Eridan and Feferi.**

"So, what are we playing again?" The chestnut hair girl asked with puckered lips of curiosity.

"Spin the bottle!" Terezi shouted with glee.

"Oh, hi Terezi! Hey Tavros! Hi.. Gamzee!" She greeted. Though it was clear she wasn't extremely frond-err- find of Gamzee's presence due to his obnoxious habits, but she was nice enough to interact.

"W'Wait, this is not w'what I signed up for, Kar." Eridan defended nervously.

"Hey! Grow a pair and deal with it. Wasn't my idea, don't get mad at me. Now sit your hipster ass down." Karkat grumbled, sitting beside Terezi. Eridan wedged his way between Gamzee and Karkat while Feferi sat happiy next to Tavros."How've ya been buddy?" Feferi asked Tavros happily, but Tav could detect a bit if sympathy in her tone. She knew she hadn't gotten around to whipping up some gift basket for Tavros ever since the accident like she would for anyone, so he assumed she was going to make up for some of it now.

"Um, I'm alright. G-Good I guess?" Tavros shrugged, lying slightly again. The swimmer giggled sincerely.

"That's great!"

"Alright, now that everyone is is here, who should go first?" Terezi hummed happily as she set the bottle in the middle of the group. In which Karkat had to reach in and re adjust it because she didn't see that it actually wasn't really in the middle.

"Let's just do it counter clock wise, starting with Terezi since it was her idea anyway." Karkat shrugged. "So it would go Terezi, Me, Eridan, Gamzee, and Feferi."

"Alrighty! Everyone alright with that?" Terezi asked with a clap of her hands.

"Uh, noooooooo! It's not ok!" Came a voice from behind the crowd. They all turned to look to see..

"Vriska?" Tavros asked.

"Heeeeeyyy dweebs!" Vriska announced with her curled blue lips.

"Uhg, hey Sekret." Terezi griped.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss, Pyrope. I'm a pretty fun party animal of you give me a chance. I'll promise to wear my leash." She winked.

"Ok? So what, you want to play or something?" Terezi countered.

"Yes, I do!" She declared with a sneer. Terezi scrunched her face with distrust, and Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break, will you? I'm not that bad of a person. Besides! I've..." Her murky blue eyes travled down to look at Tavros, "Changed." Tavros felt a slight uncomfortable twinge of... Something go through him. His eyes immediately darted to the ground.

Terezi just sighed as she slapped her forehead. "Fine, you can play."

A smile worked its way onto Vriska's face as she wedged her way between Feferi and Terezi. "Thanks, firecracker." She sassed easily.

Another harsh sigh (more like a groan of annoyance) escaped Terezi. "Alright, let's just hurry up and get /on/ with it!" And with that, she immediately reached in and spun the bottle. Tavros prayed that it wasn't him. Everyone's eyes (except for Terezi of course) watched carefully as the tip of the bottle spin around. Particularly Karkat. But sadly, it landed on the last person anyone would expect- Vriska.

"Did it stop?" She asked with curiosity.  
"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Vriska sneered.  
"Oh god, no." Terezi dead panned.

"Pucker up, Pyrope!"

Terezi groaned out a noise of disgust, but leaned over to give the spider bi- er- Vriska a very chaste peck on the mouth. Tavros nearly started laughing not only because of Terezi, but more specifically Karkat's face. Pfft. Poor guy.

The blind girl immediately retreated back to her seat as obvious shivers ran through her body, along with a very apparent frown on her face. Their blue and black lipstick and left colored smeared on each other's lips.  
"Uh. Right." Karkat announced, a little faster than he obviously meant to. "I'll just. Go." He reached over and spun the bottle as he was clearly recovering from the... awkward... incident.

Once again, bottle rotated around the circle of teens as Karkat eyed it- as if he was warning it not to land on a certain someone. And his prayers were answered when the bottle happened to land on Eridan. But that did not mean he was pleased about it. Both Eridan and him exchanged wide-eyed looks of surprise as there was a tense awkwardness between them.

"You hawe got to be shittin' me." Eridan blurted out, and Terezi followed with a cackle once she understood what was going on.

"Let' just get it over with." Karkat groaned. And without warning, he grabbed Eridan's face and pulled him in for a short kiss, snickers bubbling all around the circle. But only a second after the kiss was engaged, both of them pushed each other away gagging. Tavros couldn't help but laugh a little harder at that.

"If a single ONE of you says ANYTHING about this outside of this room, I will shred you into a fucking SALAD and feed you to nasty ass vagabonds that gets high off of MARKERS." Karkat warned with his classic scowl. No one really audibly agreed, but everyone understood.

"Next!" Terezi shouted, trying to move on the game. Eridan hastily rubbed his lips as he finally grabbed the bottle and spun it with a flick of his bottle spun warily. And so the night went on with dumb little games like that. Tavros wasn't too keen on kissing anyone in that group aside from Gamzee. Watching Gamzee participate without a care made Tavros feel uncomfortable. Gamzee at some point of the night had gotten high again without Tavros even noticing. It was disgusting. It disturbed Tavros in every way how Gamzee submitted himself to easily to this habit, not even caring how much damage he was risking while he did this. New Years was only five minutes away as everyone gathered around Eridan's 75" flatscreen, the channel set to gaze over the roaring crowd of New York. The teenagers and college students cheered when the count down lessened by a minute. Tavros was huddled off on a couch in the back of the large living room, back propped up against a pile of pillows. He stared at the crowd surrounding the TV as he thought, wondering if he really should go through with his idea... Being too distracted, he flinched slightly when he felt the couch dip, causing him to turn his head and be met with painted lips. Gamzee kissed him softly as he crawled over Tav's body, hands supporting his weight over him. He pulled away slowly and allowed his mop-top to fall onto his sternum.

"Hey, Bro." He hummed happily, weed emitting off of his shirt.  
"Hmm." Tavros hummed, one of his hands resting into Gamzee's filthy hair.

"You all up and prepped for the wicked new year, lover?" He grinned up at Tav, but his golden eyes were still fixated at the TV.

"I, uh," he finally turned to Gamzee, "I guess s-so?" He hissed with his stutter. Gamzee nodded thoughtfully as he snuggled into Tavros's shirt. 3 more minutes. Tavros sighed and swallowed thickly, finally making his mind up.  
"H-Hey, Gamzee?" He croaked out awkwardly.

"Mmmm-hmmm?" He hummed happily, almost as a tune.

"D-Do you think... M-Maybe you c-could..?" Tavr stammered, lips curling as he tried to manage out the words.  
"Wait! Hold up, I got something for you!" Gamzee panicked, "I'll be right back, promise!" And with that, the rodeo clown scrambled off into the crowd. Tavros sighed, defeated. But then a cackle came from his side, and he instantly met eyes that were a murky blue color, lips nearly matching the irises.

"Boyfriend scampering off to get his 'motherfucking high on'?" She sassed.  
"Hi Vriska." Tavros said plainly.

"Hey Tavros." And that actually... surprised him. Her voice was a lot sweeter than he's heard. She sat next to him, in a graceful sort of way he hadn't seen before.

* * *

Basically, after that, Vriska and Tacros discuss Gamzee's drug problem. It was a pretty deep talk, and they started to become stronger friends. Vriska steal's Tav's New Year's kiss and Gamzee sees. Vriska and Tavros become closer friends.

Of course there was an argument about jealousy and what not but Tavros convinces Gamzee to get off his drug habit. And because it's Tavros who's asking, he naturally obliges.

After a while of being sober, Gamzee seems to be ok. But then he starts to get out of hand with his emotions of anger. It keeps growing and growing enough to where he blows up on the tiniest thing that pisses him off.

And one time, that thing ended being Tavros.

Gamzee when into rage mode, and ended up beating the living crap out of Tavros. A few broken bones,a black eye, bruises and scratches. But he ended up escaping after somehow Gamzee was either knocked out or stopped because he just realized what the fuck he just did, but either way, he went to Vriska.

After that, things were pretty straight forward. Gamzee and Tavros broke up, and Tavros went with Vriska.

This was suppose to happen over a course of, maybe one year? Probably more.

And that's how it ended.

The third was suppose to be when they're out of college, Gamzee goes to rehab, shit like that, maybe get s back with Tavros or at least tries? But I haven't even attempted to develop that story because this is just the cheesiest bullshit I have ever spewed out.

I don't plan on writing anymore Homestuck fanfictions.

Homestuck getting really fucking weird.

But I also plan on ditching this account. I'll leave the story up, but that's all.

Sorry to disappoint you guys.

Later.

_-SL_


End file.
